Un Crepusculo Diferente
by Nemrak
Summary: Que pasaria si el avión que llevaba a Bella a Forks tubiera un accidente y tres vampiros misteriosos la transformaran? Que seria de su vida?


¿Yo….vampira?

No podía ser…yo era una chica normal que había ido a vivir con mi padre a Forks…Recuerdo que el avión en el que iba se había estrellado…Dos hombres y una mujer pelirroja me sacaron de los escombros de el avión y recuerdo que uno me había mordido…después lo único que recuerdo es dolor…Cuando desperté aquellas personas me explicaron que ahora era un vampiro y que debía alimentarme de sangre humana…me horrorice ante aquella descabellada idea, y ante mi horror se rieron…me llamaron débil y uno de los hombres dijo que me acostumbraría a matar…NO!! Como una persona podía "acostumbrarse" a matar? Siguieron riendo y me dijeron que podía alimentarme de animales si quería pero que tarde o temprano acabaría alimentándome de humanos, que nada podía compararse con la sangre humana. Que cuando quisiera hacerlo que los llamara, que hasta entonces no me llevarían con ellos.

Y después…se fueron.

Me dejaron sola.

Vagué durante varios días…sola, atormentándome por los pobres animales que había matado para alimentarme.

Andaba solo de noche…hiendo hacía Forks…había visto a pocas personas y el olor de su sangre me era delicioso y me era bastante difícil contenerme… pero al final siempre lo conseguía.

La noche del quinto día llegué a la pequeña casa de Charlie, mi padre. Había luz dentro de la casa y entonces me di cuenta que desde que el avión se había estrellado, Charlie no había tenido noticias mías.

Cuanto más me acercaba a la casa una peste llegó a mi.

Olía fatal!

Con algo de timidez llamé al timbre y un chico alto, con el pelo casi rapado al cero me abrió la puerta. Su cara me sonaba mucho pero… ¿de que?

Tenía mala cara cuando me abrió la puerta, pero cuando me vio la cara abrió muchos los ojos, llenos de sorpresa.

-Bella?-Pregunto el chico con una voz llena de incredulidad. Al pronunciar mi nombre Charlie apareció en la puerta y cuando me vio me abrazo.

-Bella, oh Bella! Donde as estado estos ocho días?? No sabes lo que me preocupé cuando me enteré del accidente del avión! No hubieron supervivientes y lo único que encontraron tuyo fueron tus maletas. Estas bien? No estas herida? Como es que no te quedaste en el lugar del accidente? Allí te hubieran encontrado! Como has llegado hasta aquí? Estas helada!- No podía contestar. Me sentía abrumada.

-Charlie, tranquilo, dejala respirar.-Dijo un hombre en silla de ruedas…un momento ese hombre…BILL! Claro! Era el viejo amigo de papa! Entonces el chico que me había abierto la puerta era Jacob! Claro!

-Tengo que llamar a la policia! A tu madre y a un medico!!-Siguió Charlie sin hacer caso de la petición de Bill y dicho esto salio pitando a la sala donde estaba el teléfono.

Entonces me fije en la habitación en la que estaba, que resulto ser la cocina.

Recordaba la casa vagamente...Era la primera vez desde que tenía cinco años que estaba allí.

-Desde cuando?-Pregunto un chico también alto y con el pelo rapado casi al cero.

-Desde cuando que?- Pregunte algo confusa. Aquel chico necesitaba una ducha urgente, olía fatal!

-Desde cuando eres una maldita vampira!?- Pregunto Jacob muy enfadado, sin esperar a que el chico que me había preguntado primero contestara.

-No..no se de que me hablas…-como lo sabía?! Tanto se notaba?

-Apestas!-Gruño otro chico de los que estaban allí.

-Tu si que apestas! Hace cuanto no te das una buena ducha? Un siglo?-Pregunté irritada. Como se atrevía? Antes de que Jacob volviera a decirme algo más, el primer chico que me había preguntado lo interrumpió:

-Basta Paul. Supongo que Isabella no sabe algunas cosas todavía.-Ese chico mantenía el rostro aparentemente en calma, pero si te fijabas bien, se podía notar que estaba enfadado.

-Pero Sam!- Protesto Paul.

-Pero nada Paul!- Dijo Jake- A ver Isabella…

-BELLA! –Le chillé sin darme cuenta.

-Bella,-corrigió- cuanto hace cuanto que estas… que eres una vampira?-Pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

Poco a poco yo le empecé a contarle mi historia, como el avión se había estrellado, como aquellos tres tipos me contaron todo, como me abandonaron y finalmente como llegue aquí.

-Mentira!- Dijo Paul, antes que nadie pudiera decir algo mas agregó- Vamos Sam! Sabes tan bien como yo que un chupasangre recien transformado no puede resistirse a la sangre humana, no como mínimo con mucho tiempo estando ya así!

-No miento!! De verdad!- No sabía porque empezaba a desesperarme

-Te creo.-Dijo Jake. Los demás le miraron sorprendidos.- Aunque hace bastante tiempo de que no veo a Bella, se que ella nunca miente. Ella es mi amiga, no voy a dejarla.

-Esta bien Bella, te ayudaremos.-Dijo Sam mientras los otros le miraban muy sorprendidos.


End file.
